Forever together
by XxSaraphinaScarletxX
Summary: "I'll give you some sugar" "I can fix your heart" Just a bunch of NaLu oneshots I'll be doing . Originally called "I want sugar" Please read and give your opinions by reviewing! Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Luuushyy~"

"No. Shut up."

"But-"

"Natsu, I have to study for the exams. I'll play with you later"

This time of the school year was for examinations. Lucy Heartfilia, the schools smartest and most popular girl was in the library attempting to study in peace but failed to do so since her boyfriend, the schools Basketball Captain and of course, popular guy #1- Natsu Dragneel was distracting her.

He was feeling lonely since Lucy has been paying more attention to her books that to him. Getting her to pay attention to him was his main priority at the moment and he was willing to do anything to accomplish it. Even if it meant having himself killed by their mutual friend, Erza Scarlet.

"Lucyyy, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Natsu exclaimed

"Shhhhhhhh! We're in a library so shut up! And you already ate my lunch you should be full!". Lucy whisper-shouted.

Speaking of food gave Natsu an idea. He got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, tucked in his chair and began to slowly walk towards the door . Curious as to what her boyfriend was doing, Lucy lifted her head from the view of her books and set her pencil down.

"Where are you going? "

"Well, I'm going out to the eat...**by myself**, all **alone**..Alone in the streets, with **no one **to keep me company." he replied dramatically and added an over exaggerated sigh to further define his "loneliness"

Lucy rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She stayed seated, waiting to see what else Natsu would do and she was amused to see Natsu continue his act which she found adorable. Feeling bad that she had made her boyfriend try so hard in getting her attention, Lucy packed up her things and as she was doing so Natsu quickly walked out of the library chanting "Catch me if you can~" repeatedly.

Taking on his challenge, Lucy ran after him but when she was out of the library, Natsu was no where in sight. She thought that maybe he was hiding behind a wall like he usually does to scare her so she walked a few steps and glanced at the sides of buildings to see if Natsu was there.

As the number of buildings with no Natsu increased, Lucy became more worried by the minute thinking that Natsu might've been taken by thugs or that he actually left without her. Unable to handle her stress, she took out her phone so she could call him. Before she did, a hand reached from behind her, covering her mouth and one hand pulling her into the alleyway of two buildings.

Lucy was more than scared, she was terrified. 'Great, I can't find my boyfriend who might've just ditched me for food! And and now I might get robbed or worse...raped!' Lucy screamed to herself. She then heard a deep chuckle that was all too familiar to her

"You looked so scared Luce! That's what'cha get for ignoring me ~"

Lucy turned herself only to come face to face with the person she's been looking for

"Natsu Dragneel what are you doing?!" she scolded crossing her arms with a pouting. She felt warm, muscular arms wrap around her petite waist.

"Awww c'mon Luce, ya can't blame me for trying. After all, we haven't spent time together at all this week" Natsu whined as he his nose against the crook of her neck. Though he's done this to her tons before, she still couldn't help but blush at his actions.

Slowly but hesitantly, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and the two stared at each others eyes in silence before Lucy spoke

"Did I really make you feel lonely?" she asked quietly. Natsu nodded smiling at her knowing what she would do next.

"Alright, as an apology I'll give you some sugar"

Whenever Lucy said 'sugar', she meant sweet actions like hugs, cuddles, kisses and _maybe _sometime in the future, 'sugar' would mean doing _that_ but for now, 'sugar' meant kisses. Natsu didn't even wait for Lucy to lean in, as he himself crashed his lips against hers. It took her a few seconds before she melted into the kiss and responded by pulling Natsu closer to deepen their kiss.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and the couples make-out session was put to an end when they saw more people noticing them in the alley. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand tightly and they both ran to his apartment that was nearby and entered his room with the sound of a 'click' from his lock.

Okayyy..maybe they will do _that_ but who knows, the ending will be happening in your mind, however **you** want to end it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to just make a bunch of oneshots for this fanfic so here's the second one! Hope you enjoy! :D **

It was Valentines Day at Fairy Tail Academy. Gifts and chocolates were being exchanged everywhere and some were confessing their feelings while others chose to ignore the holiday. One of the students who chose to ignore the holiday was Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was the new girl in the school , you'd expect new students to be loners at first but with her kind and caring personality and her beautiful appearance, it was no wonder that she became popular within a week of her arrival. She instantly became friends with everyone, girls and boys. But today in particular she was avoiding confessions. She only accepted gifts or chocolates from fellow school mates but not confessions. Going through the experience of a break up, she was afraid of getting her heart broken again.

Her first boyfriend at her previous school- Sting Eucliffe, was caught cheating on her with a girl named Minerva and it was on Valentines Day too! The day of their anniversary! Knowing that Sting had been cheating on her, she ended their relationship. Now, Lucy spends her days surrounded by her numerous friends where she doesn't have to worry about relationships.

In the other side of the school was Natsu Dragneel, the schools clown. Though he was silly and a prankster, he was popular, being known for his crazy was never thought of as a romantic since girls found him too childish but today, Natsu planned on changing their perspectives by getting the girl that he's had his eyes own since the very first day she arrived. Lucy Heartfilia.

Yes. _The _Natsu Dragneel has a crush on a girl? Gasp! But it's true, and you can't blame him for falling for her. In his eyes, she was a 100% perfect girl and he liked her ALOT. He's been doing a good job of hiding his feelings from her and from everyone else too. He was originally planning to confess sooner but the more he spent time with her, the more he felt the fear of rejection. But he's been holding in his feelings for far too long, today he was going to tell her how he felt. All that's left is finding her.

Natsu slammed his classroom door open and began running around the school like a mad man being chased by the police. He searched the top floor and the lower, but Lucy was no where to be found. He began to think that she had gone home and missed his chance to confess. He spotted Lucy's best friend Levy McGarden and decided to ask where Lucy was.

"Yo, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked in between taking breaths

Levy looked at him questioningly with a raised brow

"No why?"

"I need to tell her something _really _important"

"Are you finally confessing?"

"Ye- No- How'd you know?!"

Levy giggled and crossed her arms looking at Natsu with a smirk

"Oh Natsu, it was kind of obvious you liked her. I mean, you practically follow her around like a lost puppy!" Okay maybe he didn't do _that_ good of a job of hiding his feelings.

"Anyways, I saw her in the school garden sitting by herself. She had a gigantic bag probably filled with chocolates and gifts. You've got lots of competition Natsu!"

Natsu thanked Levy and started to run again. Their school garden was alll the way at the other side of the school meaning Natsu had to run even more. It was all worth it when he arrived and saw Lucy sitting on the grass against a big sakura tree. Leaves were gently falling as the cool breeze blew by, blowing against Lucy's hair that flowed along with the wind. Natsu walked to her so that he was standing above her. Lucy looked up at Natsu with a charming smile

"Hi Natsu! Do you need someth-"

"Lucy, be my girlfriend" Natsu interrupted

"H-Huh? N-Natsu what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered as she felt her cheeks heat up

"I want _you_ to be my girlfriend" he stated blunty

Lucy looked away with a troubled expression. Did he _have_ to confess today of all days. The day when her heart was broken? She was hoping to avoid any confessions for the day but her original intentions can no longer happen.

"Lucy, I've had my eyes on you since the day you set foot in this school. I became friends with you and I loved spending every single day by your side laughing and smiling. I really want us to stay that way. I don't want to see you get stolen by anyone else. I want you as my girlfriend. Not just a friend Lucy, but _my_ girlfriend".

There. Natsu confessed. His face was flushed and his heart was beating as if their was a drummer playing with it. He looked at Lucy anxiously awaiting her response

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't be your girlfriend" Lucy said quietly

Natsu's heart dropped and his eyes widened.

"W-why not?" he asked. His eyes watched as Lucy rummaged inside the giant bag filled with chocolates and gifts. She pulled out a heart shaped chocolate that was wrapped with a red foil and began to rip the foil off. After that she squeezed the hollow chocolate until it broke into pieces.

"Did you see that Natsu? Let's say that was my heart. My heart has been broken already and getting into relationships will eventually lead to another heartbreak and I don't want to go through that again" Lucy explained with a hint of sadness in her voice

Natsu sighed and took a seat beside her. He took the broken pieces of chocolate from her lap and put them on his as he began to put the pieces back together.

"What are you doing?"

Natsu ignored her question and continued fixing the chocolate as Lucy watched. After completely putting the pieces back together, he held the chocolate heart in front of Lucy's face.

"If your hearts broken, I'll fix it. I can fill up the empty space in your heart. Lucy please, please be my girlfriend" Natsu asked one last time with a puppy eyes.

Lucy stared at Natsu with his puppy eyes. She found him to be such a sweet and kind guy. He always managed to make her smile even on her worst days and she loved being with him. 'Love'. The word struck Lucy's mind. She _loved _being with Natsu. She _loved_ his goofy grin and his childish acts. She _loved _how he made everyone smile. _She loved him._

"Alright...Natsu I'll be your girl. Only because I love everything about you and I know that you won't fail to make me happy" Lucy replied as she leaned on his toned arm

"Really?!" Natsu exclaimed, overjoyed

"M-Hm" Lucy nodded with a smile

Natsu stood up and put his hands in the air screaming "Woohoo! I got a girlfriend! Lucy's my girlfriend"

Lucy laughed, wiping tears of joy from her eyes "Natsu, you don't have to tell the world about it"

"Of course I do! They need to know that you're mine now"

And with that being said, Natsu lifted Lucy by her waist and spun her around as they laughed together like the always do. He gently set her down as the two gazed at each others smiling faces and ever so slowly, Lucy went on her tippy toes but the impatient Natsu kissed her. Their first kiss as a couple,how sweet. But don't worry, there'll be more

Much More


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon. The cool breeze blew gently outside as the nature flowed against the wind. Inside an apartment there was a couple who decided to spend the day together relaxing. Natsu-the boyfriend, was sitting on the couch watching T.V while his girlfriend Lucy, worked on her novel.

"Lucyyy" Natsu called

... No reply

"Lucyyy!" Natsu called louder

...Still no reply

"LU-"

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy interrupted as she turned her head to look at him

"How many more do ya gotta write?"

"I'm going to stop after I finish this chapter" Lucy answered turning back to her novel

Natsu sighed and walked over to where Lucy was working. He rest his chin on top of Lucy's head as his arms wrapped around her waist and the chair she was sitting on

"How many pages is this chapter?" Natsu questioned, hoping that she would be finished soon

"100"

"Fuck" Natsu cursed under his breath

Natsu was bored and he wanted to play. So, in order to do so, he first had to get Lucy's attention which he did by tickling her sides

"N-Natsu! Hahaaa- stop tickling me!" Lucy whined in between laughing

Natsu took this chance to grab Lucy's fountain pen- which she used to write her novels with, and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey! Give it back!"

And thus the chase for Lucy's beloved fountain pen began. Natsu ran into Lucy's kitchen with Lucy trailing behind him. The two spent about a minute running in circles around Lucy's dining table until Natsu leaped over the table and ran upstairs into Lucy's bedroom where he hid himself under her blankets.

Lucy was a little behind since she stopped and sat down on her couch to rest for a while. After she caught her breath, she stood up and began to walk up stairs. Unsure of where her boyfriend was, she first looked in her bathroom, checking behind the doors and in the shower but he wasn't there. She checked her guest bedroom where she looked under the bed, in the closets, in the bedsheets but she didn't spot Natsu in there.

Then, Lucy saw her door open which she always closed before going down. Seeing it open only brought her into her bedroom to see a lump in her bed. Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes

'Great hiding spot' she thought to herself

She silently tip-toed over to her bed and yanked her blankets off to reveal Natsu who still had her pen. She put a hand on her hip and gestured with the other motioning for him to return her pen. Natsu only showed her a sly grin

"What's the _password_?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"What password?" Lucy muttered through a fake smile.

"Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about " Natsu replied, his grin become bigger

Lucy groaned. She hated his _password_. Well, not exactly hate it, more like she was always _embarrassed and hesitant _to give him the _password._

"Come on Lucy~ No password, no pen" she heard him say

"Fine." she huffed with her cheeks flushed as she marched over to her bed, grabbed Natsu by his scarf and kissed him smack on the lips. Natsu was more than glad to receive his _password_ as he deepened their kiss only to find a red faced Lucy break it off and snatch her pen out of his hands.

Right when Lucy was about to head back to continue writing her novel, Natsu pulled her down so that she was laying on top of him with his arms holding her against him firmly. His neck was nuzzled into the crook of her neck and Lucy felt his hot breath blow against her skin sending shivers down her spine

"I-I hate y-you" she stuttered as she tried to seem mad

"No you don't, you love me _and my passwords_" Natsu whispered in her ear then lifted his head to place a kiss on his girlfriends forehead.

This of course, made Lucy blush and she tried to hide it by burrying her face into Natsu's black shirt.

"It's not fair. You always tease me like this" Lucy whined

"Yeah, but I do it because I love seeing your different expressions. Besides, I know you secretly love giving me my password"

"I do not!" Lucy defended only to be laughed at by her boyfriend

"Riiighhhttt. Course you don't. If you want, I could change the password to something more than kissing"

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened to her boyfriend

"Haha..no I'm good with the current one" Lucy replied with a nervous laugh

Natsu flipped their positions so that he was now on top of her. A mischievous look appeared on his face

"You sure? You don't want to do _more than kissing? _Maybe you'd like getting more physical or to get straight to the point maybe you want to have-"

Natsu's words were interrupted by a bonk on the head by a flustered Lucy

"Pervert!" she yelled before she pushed him off of her, stuck out her tongue at him, and made her way back down.

It took Natsu a few seconds to process what just happened before he ran after Lucy

"Awww babe! Baby Lucy I was just teasing!"

And so, Natsu spent the rest of the day trying to get Lucy to forgive him. But don't worry, she forgave him in the end after he promised to buy her 2 new books and take her out on a date to the beach.


End file.
